Tommy's suprise
by pInKsTaR26
Summary: What if kim sent kat a warning letter but kat decided to write tommy her own letter
1. Part One

Chapter 1

Scene: Miami, Florida

Kim walks out of her apartment bathroom, wiping off her face after another night of sickness. Her roommate was sitting on the couch watching her friend walk towards her with a pale face and big blood-shot eyes, Gabby; Kimberly's roommate looked at Kim and said, "I think it's time to take the test Kim". Kimberly nodded in agreement. As the two close friends sat together and waited those long five minutes to end to see if what they expected where to be true.

Finally, the timer went off and Gabby quickly looked at Kim. Kimberly was in a straight daze and was motionless. Gabby stood up from the couch and knelt in front of Kim, looking up at her she could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'll go look for you", Gabby said. Kim watched her friend walk to the counter and looked at the test. Gabby slowly turned and looked at Kim and shook her head yes. Kimberly's heart was pounding a mile a minute and the only thing that came to her head was…"HOW AM I GOING TO TELL TOMMY"? It had been a couple of months since Kimberly had left her life in Angel Grove to pursue her life long dream as a gymnast. The night before she left Kimberly will always remember that was the night she and Tommy made love for the first time. She never thought that this would be an outcome. Kimberly was scared and happy. She knew that there was only one way to get a hold of Tommy and that was through her replacement and good friend Katherine.

Scene: Katherine's Bedroom

As the newest pink ranger, Katherine had a lot of pressure in her life with moving right into Angel Grove and becoming a power ranger so quickly. Katherine was thinking about how she first met the power rangers. She was under a spell cased by an evil villain named Rita Repulsa. Katherine caused many troubles for the power rangers while under the spell. Katherine knew deep down inside that some of the things she had done wasn't only because she was under a spell but because she wanted the white ranger to herself and the pink ranger would always be in her way. Katherine knew she had some good in her but when she wanted something she would stop at nothing till she got it. Katherine smiled to herself because she knew that she had gotten Kimberly the original pink ranger to leave and she gained a lot of trust from Kimberly so upon the pink ranger leaving, Katherine would be made into the new pink ranger just one step closer to her golden prize the white ranger Tommy all to herself.

While Kat was her deep thoughts, she heard "YOU GOT MAIL!" come from her computer hoping that it was from Tommy Katherine jumped from her bed and double clicked on her message on her computer. Once the message appeared Kat say that it wasn't from Tommy but that it was from Kimberly. Kat rolled her eyes and was about to delete the message until she read the subject, which said: VERY IMPORTANT! Katherine wondering what could be so important opened the email and read the letter from Kimberly…

Dear Kat,

How are you doing? I'm good the weather out here is amazing but I still miss home. Are you getting use to being a power ranger yet? It took me awhile too. The reason why this letter is so important is that I wanted to let you know that I'm sending you a letter in the mail for Tommy from me. I would send it to his house but I know he's never home. So I was wondering if you could give it to me from me? I'll catch you on the flip side.

Love,

Kimberly

Xoxo

Kat sat and stared at the screen. "Can this be it? Is Kimberly actually going to break up with Tommy? Get a hold of yourself Kimberly is dumb but she's not that dumb", Kat thought to herself. "Kimberly would never break up with Tommy…But I would!"

Kat knew if she was going to get Tommy to herself then she would have to do it all by herself. Kat pulled out her desk drawer and grabbed her stationary and started writing Tommy a letter from "Kimberly" to tell him that they were over. She knew it was the prefect plan because Kimberly being across the country she wouldn't be able to ruin things. Katherine then licked a stamp onto the letter and made the forwarding address and made it look like it was from Kim.

**Scene: Youth Center**

Katherine walked up to the mailbox for the Youth center and slipped the letter in with the other incoming mail, so it looked like it came from the rest of it. Once walking away from the mailbox Katherine heard her name being called out. She looked up and saw Tanya and rocky running towards her. "Hey guys what's up?" Kat asked. "Hey Kat", Rocky yelled. As the young group walked into the juice bar they saw their fellow rangers Adam and Tommy working out, Katherine couldn't help but stare at Tommy's hot body while he left the weights. The teammates gathered around joking with each other and talked about their latest fight against king mundo. Kat just keep thinking to herself "when is that DAMN letter going to show up"? Just as the thought left her mind the owner of the juice bar walked up to the group of friends with a letter in his hand. "Hey Tommy" the round man said. "This came in the mail today. It looks like it's from Florida". With that said a giant smile came across Tommy and Katherine faces, both for obviously different reasons. As Adam read the letter the smile on Tommy's face began to fade when he soon realized what the letter was saying. Tommy soon took the letter out of Adam's hand and read it out loud. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Kimberly was breaking up with him, saying she had found somebody new. Katherine put a concerned look on the outside but deep down her was laughing knowingly that her plan had worked. Tommy soon left his friends to be alone and think about what just had happened out of the blue between himself and the love of his life.

**Scene: Kimberly's Apartment**

"He didn't come"

**Chapter 2**

**Scene: Lord Zedd**

After being kicked out of their ruling by King Mundo and the Machine Empire, lord Zedd and his followers were forced to move in with Lord Zedds wife Rita Repulsa's father. Zedd was an evil man and being stuck in a giant dragon with his in-laws didn't make him any happier. Zedd walked to his own view of the earth he wanted to see if the big king himself has done any better then he has to get reed of the power rangers. Not surprised to see the bouncy young teens till around kicking evil ass made Zedd happy even though he wouldn't admit it. He knew the rangers would take down the empire then soon he will be back in power.

Zedd closed in and watched his old friend; the new pink ranger making her own scam of her own to have the white ranger to herself. "That pest is so very evil whether she admits it or not she's just as bad as my moron I call a wife," Zedd says aloud. "Zeddy, did I hear my name"? Said a loud annoying voice. Lord Zedd cringed when hearing her voice. "Yes, my evil one. I was just watching that bitch Kat and admiring her scam t get reed of the bond between Tommy and Kimberly." " That girl gives me such a headache," screamed the loud mouth woman. " I have an idea! We can use the pink rangers plan into our advantage. Instead of breaking the bond between Tommy and Kimberly, what's more prefect then to break the trust between the rangers"? "How are you going to do that Zeddy?" "TANGAS" yelled Lord Zedd. Giant crows came flying into the camber upon demand. " Go to Angel grove and Degases yourself like those ugly humans and Watch the rangers. DO NOT LET THEM OUT OF SIGHT! Wait till my call. I know exactly how to start a lot of trouble with those rangers." Soon the crows flew out of sight heading towards earth. " What's the plan Zeddy?" asked Rita. "We're going to bring pretty Kimberly back home. That baby is more powerful then they know."

**Chapter 3**

**Scene: 2 months later**

It's been two months since Tommy had gotten the letter from Kimberly and he soon found comfort in Katherine's arms.

Kimberly sat at her usual table at the youth center that she remembers sitting at with her friends. Drinking her strawberry smoothing avoiding making any eye contact with any one hoping that no one would notice her. Keep in her book she was soon unaware of her surroundings.

Tommy walks into the juice war carrying a heavy bag with him, he struggles to walk up the stairs to the juice bar. Tommy not paying any attention, his bag hit a young woman sitting in a chair at a table. Tommy quickly stopped and apologized. " I'm so Sorry. This bag is heavier then I thought." The young lady turned around and to Tommy's surprise it was Kimberly. Both their eyes widen. " It's okay…."said Kimberly. " Kim?" Tommy asked. "Uh hi Tommy" Kimberly said still speechless and sitting in her chair sill. "What are you doing here?" "Last time I checked I lived here" Kimberly replied to Tommy's question. "I mean I thought you were in Florida." Kimberly gave Tommy a confusing look. Tommy then took the sit across from his old friend, still in amazement. "Tommy.." Kim continued. " You knew that I was moving back to angel grove", " No Kim I didn't" Tommy answered. "Tommy, it was all in the letter I sent you." Tommy's eyes widen. The thought of Kimberly's letter brought a lot of pain into Tommy's heart. "Kim, your letter…" Tommy soon got cut off when a young woman called his name. Tommy looked up and saw Katherine waving to him and walking towards him. "Hey Kat! Look who's here!" Kat walked up to the table and soon realized whom the young woman was that Tommy was talking to. "Kim…" Kat felt like she was going to be sick. "Hello, Katherine. How are you?" Kimberly asked. "Oh I'm okay". " I better be going. I have a doctors appointment to get to" Kimberly said to end the awkward silence. " Are you sick?" Tommy asked. " No Tommy I'm not sick just a check up. Don't try to care now." Kim said feeling herself getting angry. Tommy confused asked, " What do you mean I shouldn't start caring now? Who ever said that I stopped caring?" Tommy said to Kimberly with worried eyes. " When you never answered or came to Florida, Tommy. That's when you said you didn't care." Katherine could felt like her world has been turned upside down. She had finally got Tommy and now as the new zeo rangers everything was prefect. " Kim, why would I go to Florida when you were with another guy?!" Tommy knew his anger was coming into play. " Another guy?! Are you serious Tommy? What letter did you read? The letter I wrote said absolutely nothing about another guy." Tommy was now confused. Kat saw how deep in conversation the two were she thought she could get away before they notice. Creeping back Kat turned her back towards Tommy and Kimberly. " Kat wait!" Kim yelled back. Katherine stopped right in her tracks. " You did give Tommy my letter like I asked didn't you?" Kim gave Kat a concerned look. Tommy looked at Kim and then Kat he didn't understand. What letter did Kim give Katherine to give to him and he never got that would make Kim that upset. "KAT?" Kim yelled. Katherine turned around and looked Tommy right in the eye. She started to cry. " oh my god, you didn't give it to him." Tommy was feed up he needed to know what was going on. "Kimberly, what are you talking about? The letter I got from you I received in the mail and it came here. Not from Katherine. What letter are you talking about?" Kim couldn't take her eyes off of Kat. "Did you read the letter Kat?" Katherine shook her head no. " Did you give Tommy a fake letter?!" Kat shook her head yes. Tommy's jaw dropped. " Katherine, how could you? You knew how much I love Kimberly and how hurt I was when I read the letter". " Tommy, I just thought that you would be happier with me." Katherine said between cries. " I have to go" Kimberly told Tommy. Tommy stood up to stop Kimberly. " OH, by the way Tommy what was in the real letter was this…" as Kimberly stood up showing her big round belly. Katherine started to cry even harder then. As Kimberly walked away Tommy called after her. Katherine grabbed Tommy's hand. " Don't touch me Kat. Do you see what you have done?" "KIM" Tommy called running after Kimberly. Once Tommy reached the outside he saw that Kimberly was being attack by tangas. " I thought you guys died or something" he said to the flock of birds. As Kimberly was calling out Tommy's name, he already trying to save her, morphed into his new ZEO ranger suit. "ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED" Tommy yelled. Soon after he morphed and fighting off his old enemies, he heard Kimberly's cries and then she was gone. "NOOOOO KIMBERLY" Tommy yelled.


	2. Part Two

Chapter 4

Scene: Tommy and Kat

Tommy couldn't believe that they had gotten away. Zordon must have warned the others because the next thing Tommy noticed his friends come running towards him. "You're to late!" Tommy told his friends. "Tommy what happened?" Adam the green ranger asked the red Zeo ranger. "They took her! They took her because of…" Tommy turned to face the pink ranger "YOU!" Tommy said with such anger and hate in his voice they made the entire rangers step back in such an amazement of the way their leader was talking. "Tommy…" Kat began to say being cut off by Tommy. "No Kat none of this wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a psycho bitch!" "TOMMY!" Adam yelled putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "It's all her fault they took her!" "Took who?!" the rangers were now even more confused not knowing why Tommy was so angry at Katherine and who took who. "Kimberly! The tangas took Kim because of Kat!" Tommy informed his ranger friends. "Kimberly's back?" Rocky the blue ranger asked. "yea…she was." Tommy said. Even though Tommy had his helmet on Katherine could feel the death glare he was giving her. "I'm going to see what Billy knows" at that Tommy disappeared in a flash of red lights. Leaving his friends standing alone without their leader and with out an answer. "Kat…?" was all they could say.

Scene: Lord Zedd and Kimberly

"LET ME GO!!!" Kimberly said yelling at the giant birds pulling her along a dark hallway, which Kimberly knew would lead her to nothing good. "Ahhh…well, isn't it my favorite power puck Kimberly." Said an ere voice coming from a dark room which the tanga's were leading Kimberly into. "I thought the rangers got rid of you!" Kimberly said to lord Zedd. "They only wished they were that lucky. HAHA" "What do you want with me? I'm not a ranger anymore, I'm no use to you." Kimberly said in an angered voice. "Well, you don't but your baby on the other hand is much use to me". "You will never touch my baby" Kimberly yelled spitting at the ugly man. Grabbing her by the throat Zedd told the former ranger "if you know what's good for you, you won't do that again." "empty threats" Kimberly said still in her chokehold. Letting her go, Kimberly gasping for air. "That's what you think. Try me". The man said walking out of the room. "that's what you think. Goldar you know what to do." As those words came the golden monkey picked up Kimberly who started screaming again waking into a room and shutting the door behind them. Kimberly's scream became even louder and soon it was silent and goldar walked out laughing.

Scene: The Command Center

"Billy, what's going on? Where did they take her?" Tommy asked his long time friend in a concerned voice. "Tommy, I don't know. I just got here. Zordon just told me." Billy informed Tommy. "Zordon, where is she? I got to save her she's pregnant." Tommy said looking towards his mentor. "TOMMY I AM AWARE OF KIMBERLY'S SITUATION. I BELIEVE THAT LORD ZEDD IS GOING TO TRY TO TAKE KIMBERLY'S BABY AND RAISE IT EVIL." "But why her baby? What's so special about this baby?" Tommy asked with even more anger and concern in his voice. "TOMMY, ZEDD WANTS HER BABY BECAUSE IT IS A BABY OF TWO RANGERS. WHICH MEANS THE BABY WILL HAVE MUCH POWER AND ABILITY'S WHICH COULD BE DANGEROUS IN THE WRONG HANDS." The giant head told Tommy. "There is no way will I let him even think about touching that baby. It's Kimberly's and NO ONE will hurt Kimberly." "TOMMY IT IS YOUR CHILD AS WELL." Tommy never thought about that he didn't have time too. "Well, then we go NOW to find her!"


	3. Part Three

Chapter 5

Scene: Kimberly awaking

A few hours had past and kimberly found herself laying on a cold clamy floor. She soon rememebered how she got to where she was. Kimberly soon took her hand to her round belly finding that so far her baby was safe. Tears soon filled her eyes with anger and fright. How can someone who use to be a ranger be taken so easily and she knew that she was doomed for that all the rangers were sure to be hating her right now. While kimberly was in mid thought a bright light entered the room blinding kimberly until her eyes came into focus. As her eyes focused she saw a large blue looking monster. About to let out a scream the monster covered her mouth saying..." Please, don't scream Kimberly. I am here to help you. I swear i mean you no harm but you have to promise that you will not scream or else we are both doomed to a fate that i rather moght not want to think about rite now. But you must promise not to scream." Kimberly soon nodded thinking any help she can get is better then nothing. "Good." said the monster. " My name is Finster. I am a servent for rita and lord zedd." Kimberly said nothing. " I came to help you escape." "why?" Kimberly asked. " I know i may not look like it but i do not like causing all this trouble for you and your friends the power rangers. But i have no choice." " Everyone has a choice" kimberly said tothe monster. " Not i. But i don't want ot get into tath right now. if we want to get you out of here we must do it now before anyone notices that your gone. What they have planned for you and your unborn child makes me sick." finster told Kimberly soon seeing tears in both their eyes. " How are we going to escape without anyone seeing. I'm sure they have those werid looking bird things surrounding me." Kimberly asked. " I have enough power to transport you to earth without leaving this very room" Finster infromed Kimberly. " Take my hand". Kim felt herself get a little scared but nothing can be worse then staying here right? Kim asked herself. Kimberly took Finster hand and they tellported out of her prison...

Scene: Power Chambers

Tommy was reading to take on anything to save the woman he loves and his unborn child he soon heard about. " Zordon i'm ready!" Tommy told his mentor. All the rangers teleported into the Command Center soon after their incounter of tommy and katherines fight. Tommy said nothing to them he didn't even move to face them when they teleported in. " TOMMY, I AM AWARE OF YOUR READINESS TO FIGHT BUT WE MUST FRIST LEARN WHERE LORD ZEDD IS HOLDING KIMBERLY AND HOW YOU AND THE RANGERS CAN SAVE HER." Zordon told his red zeo ranger. " No offense Zordon but i want/need to do this alone". "Tommy, Kimberlys our friend and i know adam and i are behind you." Rocky the blue zeo ranger told his leader and his friend. Tommy soon turned and looked in his friend and nodded. Just then an alarm went off warning the rangers that there was trouble. "Zordon?" the teens asked their mentor. "THERE IS A STRONG FORCE OUTSIDE OF THE COMMAND CENTER. IT IS UNKNOWN TO US." " How about Katherine and i check it out" Tnaya the new yellow ranger said knowing that know one wanted Kat there at this time. " LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU" Zordon told his female rangers. "ZEO RANGER ONE. PINK. ZEO RANGER TWO. YELLOW." the girls were no outside of the command center looking for what was causing the alarm to go off. A vision of twp stangers came into sight. One obvisously not human and another in a black hoodie. The girls yelled "HEY YOU! STOP!" The two started to strangers started to run. As any ranger would the zeo rangers ran after them pulling out there weapons. The monster took the hooded stranger and pulled them close to protect them. The zeo rangers yelled "STOP OR WE WILL SHOOT". The next thing the girls knew the monster was about to teleport so the girls started shooting at the two strangers the monster disappeared leaving the hooded stranger wounded on the ground. The Zeo rangers ran up tp the stranger pulling the hood of the jacket down showing that the stranger was no stranger at all but was the orginial pink ranger Kimberly. "Oh NO!" Tanya cried. Kat said nothing but just stood there not knowing what emotion to feel. Sadness that she had wounded a innocient person or Happiness that She might be dead.

Scene: Power Chambers with Kimberly

As the girls teleported into the Command center the other rangers notice that they were holding a kimberly both thier arms. "Alpha we need a table" Tanya said out of breath. Before the rangers could put her down Tommy grabbed Kimberly out of the girls arms holding her trying to wake her. " Kimberly...Please beautiful wake up." " Omg Tanya your bleeding" Adam showed concern for his fellow teamate. "It's not mine" Tanya infromed him. All the rangers looked and all they saw was blood dripping from kimberlys side. "Omg! Tommy we need to get her to a hostipal now" Rocky said. "RANGERS THERE IS NOTHING WE HERE CAN DO TO HELP KIMBERLY HERE YOU MUST TAKE HER TO A HOSPITAL WHERE SHE CAN GET THE MEDICAL ATTENTION SHE AND THE CHILD CAN GET" "Right" all the rangers said. They all teleported out of the command center.

Scene: The Hospital

"Help Please someone help us!" Tommys scream could be heard a mile away. A group pf doctors came running up to tommy with kimberly in arms. " What happend?" the doctors and nurses asked. " I dont know. But shes hurt bad and shes preganent. Please help her." Tommy told the doctors. Truely he was unaware of what had happend exactly outside with the tanya and kat. " Whats her name?" a nurse asked tommy. But he did not answer for he saw his life pass before his eyes think that the love of his life might being dying and there was nothing he counld do. As a person or even as a power ranger. " SIR! WHAT IS HER NAME?" the nurse shouted at Tommy. " Kimberly Ann Hart". Adam answered the nurse. "okay thank you. You guys can go sit in the waiting room and we will inform you about your friend." the rangers were making their way to the waiting room all except tommy who never left kims side since they had arrived. " SIR you need to go into the waiting room." " I'm not leacing her." "Sir" " I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Tommy yelled. The nurese was aware of the firght in his voice. " I understand that you want to be with her right now but you can not come in here. We will inform you once we know whats going on. okay?" the nurse tried to tell tommy getting him to step outside the room. "Please take care of her and the baby. Their my life" for the first time since he was a boy tommy was crying to the nurse. " I will i promise. Now you must go." Tommy walked into the waiting room still crying. " Tanya kat what happend?" Adam asked. Tommys head bolted up realizing that he did not know why kimberly was in th condition that she was but he was sure he would kill the person who did it to her. " Well...All we saw was a monster and kimberly but we didn't know who she was because her face was hidden and then they started running and it looked like they were trying to get a way so we opened fire and i hit the monster but he got away...and kat..." tanya trailed off. Everyone looked at Katerine. " I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't know who she was." kat said in her defense. " YOU BITCH!" Tommy ran and towards katerine being stopped by rocky holding him down. "Tommy she didn't mean to. She was just trying to stop them" Rocky said holding tommy back as tommy was trying to get to kat who had jumped out of her seat when seeing tommy run and hid behind Tanya. Tommy stoped charging at Kat and through Rocky to the ground. " "Shes was just trying to stop them?" Kat hates kim! Did she tell you about her writing me a fake letter from kim to me breaking up because she wanted me to herself?! Did she?!" Tommy yelled at rocky then soon helping him up. Adam and Rocky just turned and stared at kat with confusion in their eyes. Just then a nurse walked in. The fighting then stopped. " How is she?" Tommy asked. The nurse with a sad face said "I'm Sorry..."

Authors Note: I know i know. but just wait theres more!!! Just to make one thing clear though. i dont now own the power rangers so please dont sue!!!! Chapter six will be up soon i promise!


	4. part four

Chapter 6

Scene: The hospital

"I'm so sorry..." the nurse said to the young teens. "But is there anyway for us to get a hold of this young ladies parents or legal guardians?" "Her mother lives in france. But her dad lives in LA." Tommy answered the nurse. "Can you tell us how Kim and the baby are doing?" Adam asked. The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry because Kimberly is still a minor we must speak to a guardian or parent as soon as possible." The nurse explained. "Then i will call and get her father her ASAP." Tommy said as he ran out of the room. The nurse looks at the remaining teens in the room with a confused look on her face. The rangers knew something was going on her the young nurses mind and it wasn't good. "So how did you say you find Miss. Hart?" The nurse asked. "Ummm.." the rangers didn't know how to explain this one. "The power rangers brought her to us. They said that she was caught in the middle of a fight between the rangers and an evil monster." The lie came to easy for Tanya to tell. "oh...okay." then the nurse left. "I'm going to go see if Tommy got ahold of Kim's dad." Rocky said walking out of the room being followed by Adam. Kat and Tanya st in the waiting room alone in silence.

Scene: Paris, France

It was 3 Am in Paris, France. As the sleepy ex-Mrs.Hart tumbles to the ringing phone trips on her many pairs of shoes that laid around the room. Kimberly learned all her shopping skills from her mother. "Hello..." Kim's mom answered the phone. "I'm sorry to call you so late or err. early mrs.hart but this is very important." a worried tommy explained. "Tommy..? Is that you?" "Yes mrs.hart." he answered her. Mrs.hart wondered what on earth would make her daughters exboyfriend call her. "Tommy, darling whats going on?" "Kimberlys been hurt really bad Mrs. Hart and shes in the hospital and we need a legal guardian here to find out any information on her and medical decisions." tommy told the older woman trying to hold back his tears. Mrs.Hart felt her heart drop. This was one of her fears that would happen to her child while she was so far away. "Tommy, i am going to give you Mr.Hart's telephone number and i want you to call him right away and tell him to get his ass down to Angel Grove and help his daughter. I am going to try to get a flight out there as soon as i can." Mrs.Hart explained to tommy. Tommy remained on the telephone for about 15 minutes getting and giving information to both of Kimberly's parents. When Tommy hung up the payphone he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around and say two of his best friends were standing infront of him. "Tommy, we're here for you man. You and Kim are our friends and you come before anything else." Adam explained. Tommy smiled and soon his emotions turned to sadness as he broke down in tears. "TOMMY!" Tommy turned around to see Mr.Hart running towards the young men. "Where's Kimberly?" kim's worried father asked. "Through here." tommy replyed. The two men ran down the hall to Kimberly's room soon being stopped by a group of doctors. "Excuse me but you can not come in here." a doctor told the men. "THATS MY DAUGHTER GOD DAMN IT! I WILL BE IN HERE IF I PLEASE!" Kimberlys father yelled. "Sir, your daughter and her unborn child are both in alot of danger." the news about Kimberly having a baby seemed to take Mr.Hart back as if he was not aware of his daughters condition. But he ignored that for the time being. "Kimberly needs surgery ASAP but the surgery might put the baby in a tough condition to survive." the doctor told mr.hart. "What if she doesn't get the surgery? Is there anyway for Kimberly and the baby to both survive?" Tommy asked. "I am affarid not. If Miss.Hart does not have the surgery she and the baby will not survive at all." the idea of Kimberly and the baby dying made tommy feel sick to his stomach. Just then an alarm went off in Kimberly's room. "Dr.Eve she's crashing." a nurse came running out of the room. Dr.Eve, Mr.Hart, and Tommy all ran into the room. Mr.Hart and Tommy watched as Dr.Eve was shocking Kimberly back to life. "Please god please don't take away my baby girl away from me" mr.hart said aloud. All tommy could see in his mind was all his memories of himself and kimberly.


	5. Part Five

Chapter 7

Scene: Kimberly's Bedside

As the doctors tried their best to revive Kimberly Tommy felt like his world was coming to an end. The idea of kimberly leaving him Forvever just killed him. Dr.Eve and the team of doctors were able to revive kimberly but god only knew for how lolng. "Mr.Hart, I have to say that it is the wise choice to let us perform surgery on your daughter to save her life." The doctor imformed the concerned father. "Okay...Save my daughter and please save her child." Mr.Hart told Dr.Eve. "Okay...We will inform you on everything about your daughter during the surgery." At that the group of doctors and nurses rolled kimberly out of the room and into surgery. "Come on Tommy. All we can do is wait and pray that God saves Kim and her child." The two concern men walked into the waiting room together. Tommy didn't notice but the only friends of his that was still there was Adam and Rocky. Tommy and Mr.Hart informed the boys about what had ahppen to kim and what was happening now. "Tommy, i hope you don't mind but i called Jason and Ashia and their on their way here." Adam told his friend. tommy just nodded. He couldn't help but think about Kimberly and how much he loved her and couldn't live without here. It was one thing to be broken up and live seperate lives but the thought of her dying just made him sick to his stomach. _God damn it tommy! Stop thinking negatively! Pray just pray!!!_ Tommy thought to himself. As the group of men waited in silence for imformation on their friend, their daughter, their loves concidtion the gruop became larger as Jason and Aishia showed up. A hour and a half has past and there was still no news about Kimberly. "What the hell!!! Can't they tell us anuything! I mean seriously!!!! Tommy yelled breaking the silence. "They will tommy. No news is good news." Jason informed his old friend.

A half hour more past before Dr.Eve came into the room to inform everyone. "well..." the doctoe began to say walking into the room. "Mr.Hart may i speak to you in the hallway?" she asked. "Whatever you have to tell me about my daughter you can say infront of everyone. We're all family here." Mr.Hart told her. "Well, during the surgery Kimberly flat lined twice making the babies heart rate lower and weaken. In order to help the baby servive we had to deliver the baby." Tommy felt his knees get weak. "How's Kim?" Aishia asked. "Miss.Hart is still in a tough spot right now. We were able to close her wound but now its a matter if her body reacts to the drugs in a positive way right now. We can only hope that her body will let the drugs work and then once they have she will have a couple of toughs months but right now we just have ot wait and see." "What about the baby? What are the chances for it to survive?" Tommy asked feeling his voice tremble when speaking. The doctors face fell. "The baby is a permie and it's lungs arnt fully developed so it's had for the baby to breath. We have the baby hooked up to machines helping it survive." The Doctor told the young man. "What's the sex of the baby?" Adam asked. "It's a boy" the doctor said with a smile making tommy smile. "Can we go see either them both?" Rocky asked. "You all may see kimberly but only two at a time. But i'm affarid that only the parents of the baby my see the baby." "Okay, thank you Dr.Eve. For everything." Mr.Hart said shaking the doctors hand. "Okay, how about Tommy and i will go in to see Kim and once Tommy goes to see the baby one of you can take his place in kim's room." Mr.Hart informed the group of teens. "Okay sir." Jason replyed.

As Tommy and Mr.Hart walked into Kimberlys recovery room Tommy started crying like a little boy seeing the love of his life lying there with all these tubes connected to her unknowing if she or the their son will make it. "It's okay to cry Tommy but we must be strong for her. Thats what we need to do. Mr.Hart said. "Kimmy? Princess? It's Daddy. Baby girl please open those beautiful eyes of yours. Please baby! Tommy and i are here waiting for you to." Her father said holding onto his daughters hand. Tommy just sat there. Not saying a word. He just was staring at kim and how beautiful she look even after everything she went through she still so beautiful. "Mr.Hart, I'm going to go see my son. I know Kimberly wouldn't want him to be alone." Tommy said walking out the door, not even looking back for answer. He couldn't stand looking at her anymore. He needed to see his son. "Jason...Why dont you go in there with Mr.Hart. You're like family" Tommy said. Jason stood up and walked towards tommy. "Okay man. You going to be okay?" Jason knew that was a dumb question to ask. Tommy just looked at him. "I'm going to see our son. He can't be alone. I refuse for him to be. I can't sit there and watch Kimberly just hoping that she would wake up. I can do that jase." Tommy said breaking down to his long time friend. Jason just held Tommy and told him "I wont leave her side and you dont dare leave that little boys." Tommy nodded wiping his face. "okay man." Tommy showed Jason Kims room was and found his way to the maturity ward to go see his son. Tommy walked in being stopped shortly after by a nurse. "Sr. i'm sorry but only parents of the childeren are aloud in here." "I know. I'm looking for my son." Tommy told the nurse. "Oh, okay. Whats the babys name?" the nurse asked. Tommy realized that his and kimberlys son didn't have a name. The nurse could see by his facial expression that there wasn't a name. "Okay. Well, what is the mothers last name? If the child doesn't have a name we call the babys by their mothers name." "Hart" Tommy answered. "Oh...Baby Hart. He was just put over here." The nurse led Tommy towards a small clear box connected to a bunch of machines to it seeing a tiny baby laying inside. "Can he breath in there?" Tommy asked. "Oh. yes very much. Thats what these machines help with." "Okay good." "I'll bring you a chair" Tommy placed his hand on the top of the bed his child was laying on. "In the next 48 hours is the toughest. But if he makes that then its just a little hilly road for baby hart over here." the nurse said bringing Tommy a chair. Tommy shook his head. He looked around seeing all the other babies moms and dads sitting around their childeren. making him think..._God Kimberly, baby you need to wake up our child needs us. he needs his mommy. _

At the same moment tommy thought to himself about kimberly jason was hold ing kim's hand having her move it like she heared Tommy and knew that she was needed.

**Author's Note: Yeah i know short but i'm trying. There's more to come i promise! Where did Kat and Tanya run off to? Did kimberly really hear tommy? All coming up. THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR COMMENTS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!**


	6. Part Six

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took me so long. Schools back so its been hard for me to check up but thank you to everyone who has left me the GREAT reviews! You guys are the greatest!!!!

Chapter 8

Scene: Baby Hart

Kimberly moved her hand Jason soon stood up and ran outside to find a doctor. "Please can you help me?" he asked a near by nurse. "What can i do for you?" the nurse asked. "My friend is in a coma and she just moved her hand!" Jason excitedly asked. "Well, let me examine her" the nurse informed the excited friend. When the nurse walked into Kimberlys room woke Mr.Hart up. "How's my little girl doing?" "Well, lets look her" said the nurse. The nurse looked over the machines connected to Kimberly. "Well, it looks like the drugs have worked for Ms.Hart. She looks like shes going to be waking up soon." Mr.Hart and Jason smiled and shook each others hands in excitment. "I'm already awake..." Kimberly said quitely/ "OH MY GOD KIMBERLY" Mr.Hart said running to his daughters side. "Hey daddy. Whats going on? What happend?" kim asked confusingly. "You were caught in a middle of a fight between a monster and the power rangers. But as always the power rangers saved you." the man said. "Really?" kim asked while trying to move up but soon realized her body wasn't ready for that. "Yeah kim" jason added in. Kim didn'y notice him standig in the back of the room. "Jason? What are you doing here?" "What do you mean "what am i doing here" i heard my little sis was hurt nothing would stop me from coming." jason said walking towards kim kissing her on the forehead ever so gently. "I know you two gentlemen are excited that she has pulled through as am i but i need to examine Kimberly before we can further anymore conversations" the nurse said pushing the two men away. "Now, Kimberly how does you stomach feel?" Kimberly taking her hand over her tummy realizing that there was no longer a baby in here. "OH MY GOD! Where's my baby? What did they do with him?" kimberly asked freaking out and beginning to cry. "Ms.Hart, i need you to rela. Your baby is safe right now. We needed to deliver your baby earily due to the condition that you both were in." the nurse informed the young teenager. "Okay..is he okay?" kim asked the nurse. "He's being closely watched by the best doctors. With him being a premie he is having a hard time right now but if he can pull through the next 48 hours then i'm pretty confident that he will make a safe recovery." "He's all alone. He needs his family. I have to go to him." Kimberly said trying to get out of her bed despite the pain she was in. "Kimberly, it's okay Tommy hasb't left his side since he got here" Jason told her. Kim didn't think about Tommy being there. "Oh...Okay...but he needs his mommy right now." Kim said. "Ms.Hart i really advise you to stay in bed for a while atleast your body is still trying to recover from what you have been through." "I don't care my child needs me NOW!!!!" Kim said yelling to get her point through. There was no changing her mind. "Okay, let me atleast get you a wheelchair" the nurse tried to atleast get her to do that. "okay. But hurry." kim said.

ANOTHER NOTE...Kim's up! But now i have writers block!!! Any ideas feel free to let me now!! Thanks guys!!!


End file.
